


Dean Winchester Brought Me Back

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could barely remember when you spoke, it was so long ago and now he was used to fluently understanding you through hand motions. He couldn’t even remember what your voice sounded like but really he had gotten used to that also. He was just happy that you were still alive, even if being mute was a side effect of what happened.</p><p>He still got to kiss you and hug you and hold you, that was the important part. Plus, you were getting better and better over time, when he first got you home you didn’t even leave his side much less try and communicate. Now you were okay with him leaving for a few days though he rarely did it, a small part of him hoped that one day you would talk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Brought Me Back

Dean could barely remember when you spoke, it was so long ago and now he was used to fluently understanding you through hand motions. He couldn’t even remember what your voice sounded like but really he had gotten used to that also. He was just happy that you were still alive, even if being mute was a side effect of what happened.

He still got to kiss you and hug you and hold you, that was the important part. Plus, you were getting better and better over time, when he first got you home you didn’t even leave his side much less try and communicate. Now you were okay with him leaving for a few days though he rarely did it, a small part of him hoped that one day you would talk again.

Sam was just as helpful as Dean was in the area of your recovery from the incident, though it was sort of a different sort of helpful. Sam was much more on pushing you out of your comfort zone, Dean on the other hand was okay with you staying where you were comfortable. Sam was still helpful though, even though sometimes him pushing you just a tiny bit would make you cry.

Both the boys could remember the day that they found you and brought you home to the bunker. And especially when they figured out that you wouldn’t speak or make any noises.

Dean was asking you questions and so was Sam and no matter if you knew the answers you couldn’t bring yourself to say them. Eventually Dean got frustrated and pulled the car over to look at you directly in the back seat. “Damn it talk to us.” he commanded making you jump even though his voice barely went up in volume.

He distinctly remembered the fear in your eyes and the way that you held yourself and how your body shook. He said you name again and Sam turned to look at you too, you just shook your head and put your fisted hands against your mouth and you shook your head harder. “Dean…” Sam trailed off looking to his brother and then back to you. “I don’t think she can.” he explained, “What do you mean she can’t?” he asked anger still lingering from earlier.  

You were still only wrapped up in Dean’s large leather jacket and under that were the clothes that they found you in and those could barely be considered clothes with all the rips and tears in them. You moved your eyes from his gaze and put your head in between your knees trying not to cry. (You would get in trouble if you cried.) “I-I think they hurt her if she talked, didn’t they?” Sam asked and you just nodded.

You heard a door open and then slam as one of the brothers got out the car, then the other got out with him leaving you alone which didn’t necessarily help at all. You could hear their muffled arguing and you tried to ignore it the best you could.

“She was missing for nearly a year Dean, who knows what they did to her.”

“They couldn’t have done anything that bad.”

“You were the one who picked her and up and saw her first, you saw what they did to her. You saw everything and you know damn right what they did. We’re lucky she isn’t dead and at this point I think it’s fine that the only thing wrong is that she doesn’t talk.”

They spoke some more and then eventually it all stopped abruptly as one of them walked away and opened up the door to your right. You immediately pushed away from the sound and to the other door of the car. “I’m not mad.” he assured as you looked at him with your eyes filled with fear and tears. He could tell by the way you looked that if you could have talked you would have begged him not to hurt you.

Your name fell from his lips and you looked to him again and saw the tears start to fall. “I’m so sorry.” he gasped and you moved closer to him, “I’m sorry we couldn’t find you in time, I tried so hard.” at this point you were right next to him as he broke down crying. “Please let me hold you.” he begged and you nodded, his normally strong embrace was somehow weaker than you remembered but it felt just as safe and warm.

“I love you so much, and I can’t stand the fact of what they did to you.” he said as you nestled your head in his chest tears coming from your eyes as well. “I missed you so much.”

You remembered a lot of your relationship between you and Dean, it was what kept you sane for the most part. When you thought about them finding you again you weren’t sure he would want you anymore. Your body was badly scarred and not to mention used, knowing Dean he could get any woman he wanted and no doubt could drop you and find another.

When the three of you officially got home to the bunker Dean carried you just as he carried you to the Impala on the account of the fact that you still hadn’t gotten back to using them yet and the pain you got from trying.

Dean kissed your forehead and took the jacket off of you revealing the large torn up shirt you were wearing that left little of you to his imagination. He helped you take a bath that you wanted more than anything in the world. You noticed the way his nose wrinkled at the water and how it went from clear to so black it looked like there was no bottom. No matter how pissed Dean was about Sam seeing you with little clothes on your case required both of the brothers’ knowledge on healing wounds.

Once it was all said and done you weren’t exactly sure what to do, for the past year most of your life was spent in the same spot not moving and wondering when you would get fed. Dean helped you walk some to the kitchen where he made you as much food as you could eat. You had forgotten how good of a sandwich Dean could make along with the other foods he made you. After he discovered he could see your ribs he seemed determined to make it so that you got food more than once a day.

You wished you could have had more but when you got through half of the first sandwich everything was in the kitchen sink. Dean rubbed your back over the tanktop you wore and kissed your cheek. “You’ll be fine.” he assured before you were in tears again in his arms. You couldn’t even eat a damn sandwich. The one thing you had been wanting for so long, food, and you couldn’t even eat a healthy amount of it.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure if you would want to sleep with him again, but when he asked you nodded hard and fast making him smile. “I don’t even know why I asked.” he chuckled. Before you both headed off to his bedroom you quickly wrote him a note on the paper he supplied him with.

_Can we keep the light on though?_

He quickly read your words and you saw his expression change. “Of course.” he said kissing your forehead again as he helped you up and to the bedroom. He gave you one of his shirts to sleep in like he normally did and you pulled it over your head.  

You two fell into the position you had before. You were on the left of the bed and Dean on the right, you missed this the most. Holding him. A part of him thought that this one time you would want to be held but you proved him wrong when you tucked your head between his shoulder blades and wrapped your arms around his torso.

Dean was confident that if you would say anything you would have told him that you loved him, mostly because that was what you usually did before you went to sleep.

You were happy you were once again with him and in an actual bed and not sleeping on cold, hard concrete. No one warned you about the nightmares though. You were no where near prepared to be sent back into the cell with the ropes tangled around your arms and gag in your mouth.

You also concluded that Dean wasn’t ready for that either, when he woke up to you on the other side of the bed curled up in a ball shaking and quietly sobbing he didn’t know what to do. He sure as hell did know if it was okay to touch you, but he also knew that he couldn’t leave you there.

He whispered your name and brought you back to the bunker suddenly, but it wasn’t any better there. Everything still lingered the feeling of the bonds and the way that they hit you when ever you screamed from when they cut into your flesh. “It’s okay, you’re here. You’re with me and Sammy. You’ll never be with them again.” he was sure of that statement because the people who did those things to you were dead on the account of Dean Winchester’s rage.

“I’ll never let you go I promise.”

With very little for you to say you curled into him and cried more. Your strangled sobs hurt him more than you not being with him for a year. Neither of you went back to sleep, mostly because you refused to and Dean couldn’t bring himself to sleep knowing you were awake.

Days later when you were exhausted and Dean was trying to convince you that it was okay to sleep. You shook your head as he sat on the bed with you.  _I’m scared_  you wrote to him, now you had a dry erase board thanks to some digging Dean did around the bunker.

“I’ll always be there when you wake up. They’re just dreams.” he assured as you gave him a conflicted look. “Okay, lets make a deal then.” he said. “If you don’t manage to fall asleep in 10 minutes then you can stay up.”

You nodded your head in agreement as you laid down under the covers.

Sure enough you were out at the 5 minute mark, needless to say you had no nightmare and slept until lunchtime when Sam forced the two of you to wake up.

Once you were pretty much back to normal health they boys were still concerned with your well being. Mostly because you were still communicating through writing or gestures. When Sam came back from a supply run he came with a large book with the words American Sign Language on the cover.

You and Dean were snuggled under a blanket watching a movie when he put the heavy book in your lap. “I’m okay with you not talking, but I think it’s better if we all learn this.” he proposed and you had no such problem with it. Thus started you three learning sign language. You signing it and the boys comprehending it all.

When you and Dean finally got the entire thing down after staying up together practicing you suddenly felt able to communicate properly with him again. He seemed so proud of you too, just the way he smiled and hugged you. As the weeks passed and you got used to life back with your boyfriend and his brother you got better and better at living.

Now you were signing to Dean as the day went by and he responded back in record time. “Babe come on.” he laughed as you stood over him at the library. “ _And? I don’t wanna go Dean. It’s so hot there_.” you signed in complaint. “It’s hot everywhere right now. But we have to go and I don’t want to leave you alone.” he argued.

“ _Fine then_.” you gave up and Dean kissed you on the cheek. “I promise you it won’t be that bad, it’s just a salt n’ burn.” you nodded and he gave you a tight hug as you went to your room to start packing.

When you were done for the most part Dean came into the room and his arms wrapped around your waist making you jump and smile. His face was in your neck and his warm breath made you shudder. “Can I kiss you again, I mean really kiss you?” he asked making you turn around and look at him.

Over the month and a half that you had been back with him he never kissed you, on the mouth that is. The first time he asked was 3 weeks ago and you had said no. When he got his answer and kissed your forehead instead and told you to take as much time as you needed to.

You looked up at him with slightly knit eyebrows and gave him a small smile before you nodded. “ _Now._ ” you signed and his lips were on yours in a matter of seconds. You could tell how much he missed this by how he held onto your shirt as he wrapped his arms around you, just the way that his lips molded over yours and pressed together made your heart soar.

The way that he smiled when you separated made you feel so proud, “ _I love you._ ” you signed with a large smile before kissing him again. “I love you too.” he said, “I love you so much.” he put his face in your neck again and you felt him start to cry. You let out a small laugh and you felt him smile also. When he got up you signed to him with a smile, “ _I didn’t know Dean Winchester was such a softie._ ” you poked making him laugh and grin. “Well, you make me a softie.” he started tickling you then and then you let a squeak and melted in his arms.

That was your first hunt back in the game, it was simple but you felt useful to the boys one again. As time trudged on your got to go on harder and harder hunts with them. You still did have a bit of anxiety in the dark but not as bad as it used to be. Though when you split up into teams you always went with Dean while Sam went on his own. Sam would joke about the two of you doing things together while he was gone but you were ignore him.

You had only just started to kiss Dean again and you sure as hell did want to go into the area of sex with him yet. You were barely comfortable with yourself naked yet much less with a man touching you. Though you knew that Dean would love the way that you look no matter what, you just weren’t ready yet. A small part of you still felt like you weren’t good enough. You had scars back when you two did have active sex but after what happened it was so much worse. To you it looked like you had been put in a wood chipper and then spit out. Dean told you otherwise and somehow he found comfort in rubbing his fingers over them when you cuddled on the couch.

Whenever you showed signs of doubting your beauty Dean would catch you just in time to assure you that you were perfectly imperfect and that he would love you no matter if you got more scars or gained 100 pounds. He then proceeded to kiss your neck and you would giggle and then everything would feel alright suddenly.

He had a knack for making you feel that way, like everything would be okay and there was nothing wrong. Even though you told yourself the amount of things that were wrong he always made your heart override your head. He defined that as a good thing and you agreed with him.

With hunting Murphy’s Law applied to everything, if it can go wrong it will go wrong therefore be prepared. You had been hunting for years before you met Dean and Sam and a while after that so you had been arrested a handful of times. But that was before things happened with you.

You found it easy for your world to do a 180 and you would be back in that room in darkness and the threat of getting hurt again was on you. As you and Dean were pushed onto the cop car outside the graveyard you looked at him with worried eyes and you could see him register what was about to happen.

His mouth opened as he started to try and tell the cops to let you breathe but you didn’t hear his voice or the cops nor did you hear his words. You hear their voices and their words and you were back there. The shaking started and though it was sunny out everything got darker to you.

You pulled against the shackles though you knew it was useless and as you were thrown into the third cop car your breathing got uneven. Dean was in the second car and Sam was in the first so there was no one to help you. The cop didn’t care that you were panicking in the back of his vehicle and you doubted that he would even register what was happening.  

When they pulled you into the station you knew where you were going and you were whimpering and rocking, pleading with your eyes for them not to put you in that room and chain you again. Dean was behind you and Sam and he was verbally telling them all to not put you in the cell or interrogation room but they ignored him and threatened to muzzle him. You misunderstood that and pushed away from the guard again causing an entire new struggle. Every fiber of your being was shaking at this point and the officer lifted you off the ground and carried you there. Dean went into another room and so did Sam. The placed you there, chained your hands and then everything was the way it was a year ago. The cop asked you a question, you didn’t really hear it but you shook your head and bowed it down to look at the ground.

What felt like days passed and nothing got better, you wanted the cuffs gone, you wanted, no needed, Dean. You wanted to beg them not to hurt you again and to please leave you alone but if you said anything another burn would be added to the arsenal you had. You pulled on the cuffs and yanked on the table, you had gained a large amount of strength after being back with the boys hunting and you shook the entire table jerking it towards you.

A man and a woman both in suits came and and asked you a series of questions questions but you gave them the same response you gave the cop earlier. Knit eyebrows, watery eyes and vigorously shaking your head.

Then they went to Dean.

They asked him a line of questions, he gave them half truths. The woman asked the final one after the man left. “Your girlfriend,” she read your name off a sheet of paper in front of her, “She won’t answer any questions, she shakes her head and doesn’t answer. What is wrong?”

Dean sighed and looked at the woman in the eyes, “You want the truth and the entire truth right?” he asked and she nodded.

“A) She doesn’t talk. She uses sign language so even if she wanted to answer you she couldn’t with her cuffs. B) Now you’re thinking she’s deaf she’s not she is a physically healthy human being.”

“Then why doesn’t she talk?” the woman asked.

“Two years ago she was kidnapped, because some sickos decided that she was good enough to keep. They tortured her for their own fun, if you didn’t notice it’s July and she’s wearing a fucking turtleneck and jeans. They hurt her if she spoke, therefore she doesn’t speak. I got her back a year ago. When we found her, she wasn’t wearing anything that could be called clothing, her entire body was scarred over and over again. Her hips, thighs were bruised over and over again, some of them were that new purple look others were old and a yellowing color. She had been chained to the floor for over a year and I had to carry her out of there she was so weak she couldn’t walk. I got her back to our home and everything got worse when I tried to take care of her. Her upper ribs were bruised and some of them broken, she was barely given anything to eat and for a while couldn’t even take in that much at a time or it would all end up back outside her body.

“When I first got her back she didn’t know it was me, she was still in that dark room I had found her in. It was broad daylight outside but you could see in her eyes that everything was black and even my voice and Sam’s weren’t ours they were whoever the hell did those things to her. She didn’t hear what we were saying she heard what she thought they would say.”

“Who can bring her back?” she asked.

“Me.” he answered.

You heard your name called and you jerked away from the source and let out a whimper. “Babe, calm down.” the words penetrated your bubble and things got somewhat clearer but a part of you knew that this was a trick. The plume of darkness that surrounded you was starting to fade and you saw him wade his way through it. “Calm down, you’re fine. We’re gonna be fine. They’re gone you know that.” he was getting closer but his steps were careful and you recognized the green eyes and the face. You would have signed but your hands were tied up and your eyes were back to the rope.

“No, don’t look at those. Look at me. You’re fine. That isn’t rope, those are cuffs. We’re at a police station, there is a table in front of you, you’re in a chair not on the ground.” He was on his knees now so he was eye level with you. “I’m going to get your cuffs off babe okay.” you nodded and his hands were on yours, they were rough just like yours but they were what you needed, the used hands that he had. You knew that you knew what he felt like and that pulled your further out of your cloud. “ _Dean_.” you signed turning to cup his face in your hands. “There we are.” he said with a smile.

The rest of the situation kind of faded away after that and before you knew it you were back in the bunker with him. “ _Thank you._ ” you signed and he asked “For what?”

You rolled your eyes, you thought it was obvious, “ _For helping me earlier_.” you answered and he kissed your forehead. “That’s my job as your boyfriend to help you whenever you’re in times of need.”

He tossed you one of his tee shirts to wear to bed and you started to change. “ _You don’t have to be my boyfriend, that’s also what I’m saying thank you for._ ” you added before taking your jeans off and tossing them in the hamper in the corner. “No, I want to so much that I have to. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“ _Probably binge watch Sexy M.D._ ” you joke pulling the shirt over your head. “I don’t judge you for the Doctor Who you don’t judge for the Sexy M.D.” he pointed out as you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“ _That’s the cutest thing about you. The TV shows, I personally think us watch Avatar the Last Airbender all day is a great day._ ” you sighed to him after you got on to bed and he joined you. He chuckled and kissed you. “That is why I love you so much.” he joked as you pushed yourself into him and deepened the kiss. Now you were straddling him and his arms were wrapped around you. “We can stop anytime you like.” he promised as you pulled his shirt off and his hands were going under the shirt you were wearing.

You nodded in agreement as he turned you over a bit so you were on your back and he was on his side next to you. His mouth was on your abdomen kissing down, one of his hands was firmly holding one of yours as the other held your hip gently. You were breathing hard but not from nervousness but from excitement and you could tell he was excited too but in other ways.

He looked up to you as he found himself between your legs, both hands on either side of your hips as he looked up to you for approval. Your smile matched his own and you nodded rather confidently and your panties were pulled off. “You are so beautiful.” he whispered before kissing your slit. A sharp intake of breath and you were a moaning mess before him. He was a hungry man and treated your core like it was his first meal in years.

Your bit your lip trying to keep the gasps in as he sucked your clit lightly knowing your were so close to the edge. His green eyes were on you as your torso lifted off the bed and more moans slipped from your mouth.

More moans fell along with whimpers of encouragement and you came into his mouth with one word falling from your mouth. “Dean.” You heard the word and felt it form and come out. It was no accident and you were confident for the first time in forever, you felt safe with him. The way he looked at you when he registered that it came from you.

He launched up out of pure excitement and his lips were on yours again. His arms were so tight around you that you almost couldn’t breathe and for the first time it didn’t feel like  **they**  were crushing you, it felt like Dean. Everything in those moments was Dean.

“ _What about you_?” you asked when he pulled the covers over the both of you. “I kind of finished myself down there.” he mumbled making you blush and giggle. “What can I say just eating you out turns me on.”

The next morning when Sam woke up to the two of you in the kitchen messing around you said ‘Good Morning’ to almost making him fall off the small steps up the kitchen.

It was a slow thing, but you integrated yourself back into the world of verbal communication. With many proud looks from both Dean and Sam, that didn’t mean you talked a lot or often you just spoke when you felt as if your information was important.

You had your momentary struggle with a few things afterward but it all seemed to fade away. Like it was the past and it was gone like it was supposed to be. Your life wasn’t the two men in the cell, on the ground barely getting fed and constant fear. It was Sam and mostly Dean, hunts where there was little fear and more bravery. Now it was kissing Dean every opportunity you could get when Sam wasn’t look and watching old movies with Sam since Dean wasn’t into the black and white thing. He was more the music person when it came to old things and you two would dance around to the old records he would buy randomly when he came across a shop.

Now life wasn’t hard and you were no longer haunted, you were safe and where you were supposed to be.

You were safe and loved, no longer used for entertainment. Now you three made the Winchester name even bigger especially after you gained it and Sam officially became your brother.

Now everything felt right.


End file.
